fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Basis: Debrefing and Introduction
The warm sun was shining brightly over the grassy fields of the road, making the smell of spring fly up and spread all over the area. On the road, Ray Martinez is walking on with a backpack on his back and scythe on his hip, holding a piece of paper with the mission descriptions and a giant red S on it, indicating that it was an S-Class Job. Help, beast known as '''Wrecker is terrorying our town and we need a powerful mage to eliminate it' It read as Ray secretly thought of how fun the fight would be, but quickly shook his head to take that thought out of his mind. A young woman with long pink hair sat alone of the side of the road, taking a break from a good few hours of walking, dark blue eyes scanning for anyone coming. It had been only a few days since she last saw civilization, but, as fate would have it, she took a wrong turn or two and no longer knew where she was, her map torn from her hand just the night before. ''I knew I should have learned some sort of locating spell or something... she thought, the warm sun beating down on her. Ray kept looking at his map, wondering how much longer it would before the next town, but out of nowhere a huge gust of wind blew right to him sending his mad flying. "Oh come on, come back!!" Ray yelled as he tried desperately to grab the map so he wouldn't lose the only guide to his destination. After a few minutes of chasing, the map ended up right in the face of another traveler who was sitting on the road. "Hey, that's my map" The woman pulled off her face and saw Ray's face as he was sweating from the running he did. "Thanks, sorry about that, the thing slipped out of my hand" He said breathlessly grabbing the map from her hand. Myst nodded. "No problems, stranger. You're not the only one to lose control of a map you know?" she said plainly. With no warning, she stood up and dusted herself off. "I take it you aren't from around here either, are you? Ray zipped up his bag after putting in the map, "Was I that obvious? Yeah, I'm fron Gran Soren, names Ray Martinez, member of the Dragon Scale Guild" He said opening his hand to show his guild mark in the middle. "And who I have the pleasure of meeting?" "I'm Myst Kagekyo. I don't have any ties to a guild or anything like that. I'm actually just wandering around, kinda seeing what there is to see before making my choice." came the reply. "And yeah, if you had a decent idea of where you are, you wouldn't have needed a map." she teased. Ray chuckled a bit before cracking his neck "Well luckily, the town I was heading to isn't too far from here, but since I bumped into you, why don't we both travel there? I could use some company" Ray said smiling as he offered her a hand to stand up. Myst accepted the helping hand Ray offered. "Sure. I was kinda getting bored just walking by myself anyway." She cracked her fingers and adjusted the sheath of her sword carefully. "Sword user huh? Not a bad choice, though I prefer scythes to be honest" Ray ubuckled his scythe as the blade straightened out. "A large weapon like that would only serve to slow me down. However, it would be perfect for a guy like you." Myst replied kindly. Besides, I've yet to see a scythe that can.." as she trailed off, she drew her sword and used magic to light it aflame. A moment later, the fires vanished, but the sword was unscathed in the slightest. "Do that." she finished, sheathing the blade once more. "Not bad, points for originality, but why use magic to improve your sword, when your weapon itself is magic itself" Ray swung his scythe around his body, and in one swoop extended it to cut down three trees in one go without any problems. "Though you're magic is still pretty cool, come on we better get moving" Ray said as she chuckled at the destruction. The duo began walking as they talked about themselves to each other, each telling stories that made both of them laugh. Eventually they came apon the town, but found it to be deserted except for some venders. "Okay, this is weird, I'm sure this is the town but it's way too quiet" Ray said looking around to see if anyone else was around. "You never, EVER say it's too quiet. You know how fate works right? Tempt it and by whatever Gods there may be, it will act against you." Myst said, obviously attempting to state some form of a profound truth of the world. Giving her a look, he looked around and asked one of the venders, "Excuse me, sorry to bother you, but where are all the people?" Before he could get an answer, three growls were heard as beasts came out of the forest, growing which made the venders run away. "Huh, so these beasts are the problem, interesting" Ray smiled a bit showing his fighting nature start to emerge as he dropped his bag and pulled his scythe. The sources of the sounds turned out to be three ravenous wolves, altered by strange magic. Each was twice the size of an average wolf, with most of the added bulk likely muscle. Each paw of the enhanced canines had razor sharp claws, ready to tear apart the two humans still standing around. Their fur, ink black, stood on end. Myst took a deep breath as she drew her sword. "I hope so." Although she could have blasted them with a long range spell, the wolves were still too far out, the flames would simply spark an inferno in the forest beyond. "Are you here to help us?" A little girl said behind them. Ray placed his scythe back into it's spot as he kneeled down before the girl, "Yes we are, what's your name?" He asked politely. "Kiki, my name is Kiki" She said with a shy voice. The wolves inched closer by the second. Having seen their prey, reckless abandon kicked in, and the creatures ran as if nothing else occupied their mind. Myst started to focus her magic around the gauntlet on her right hand, engulfing it in orange fire. With a simple outward thrust of her arm, she launched the flame at the speedy beasts heading her way. The goal of the Fire Bullets was simply the distraction, a warning perhaps, but surely not the only trick she had planned if the altered wovles got too close. The wolf in the center of the trio took the brunt of the impact and was sent sailing back, a ball of fur and fire. Meanwhile the other two in the pack didn't slow down or even look back, driven on by an unseen force. Too quick for reaction, one of the wolves pounced and pushed Myst to the ground. Only her unmeltable sword stood between her and the jaws that equated to certain death. Meanwhile, the third tried to jump Ray while his back was turned. "LOOK OUT!!!" Kiki said ducking her head as Ray quickly turned around, blocking the wolve's mouth with his scythe as he kicked it away from him and Kiki. The wolve growled, but stopped when Ray's intimidation appeared causing the three wolves to weep and whine as they laid down in front of the duo. Myst took out a cloth and began to clean her sword. The wolf that jumped her had cut itself when it hit her. "Something isn't right. They're larger than any wolf I've ever seen." she stated. She wondered what kind of spells had been cast on the wolves. And if it was indeed magic that altered them, she couldn't fathom what other alterations there might have been. Slashing the remaining wolf, the injuried whined as they retreated back into the woods, which caused both of the mages to stop as the girl standing behind them smiled and went to hug Myst around the waist. "You did it! You protected us from the wolves!!" All the people started slowly coming out of their homes as they noticed the small trails of blood coming off of both of the mage's weapons and began to cheer. "Well, this is a warm reception" Ray said with a smile as his dark aura slowly returned back to his normal and calm self. Myst jumped a bit, not expecting the sudden contact It took every ounce of concentration not to swing her sword."It was nothing." she said after a moment of tense focus. She stabbed the blade into the ground and returned the hug. It felt nice to be appreciated once in a while after all. "KIKI!!" A woman yelled as Kiki let Myst go and ran to her mother, where she was thrown up to the air and caught before being put in a death grip hug. "Don't ever go off like that again! You could've been killed!" She said as tears came down her face. "I'm okay mommy, it was thanks to the mages" She said pointing to both Ray and Myst. Myst walked over. "Kiki, Listen to your mother. The world isn't safe for a kid your age." Although she hid it well, the words she spoke contained a sadness that she herself only barely recognized. The sadness of losing a family. Ray noticed this and placed a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to turn and see the smile on his face, "In any case, everyone is safe and sound" He said looking at Kiki, who suddenly whispered something in her mother's ear. "Good idea" She then turned to the duo, "I would like to thank you two for saving my daughter by inviting you to join us for dinner" Myst nodded enthusiastically. "I'm all for it. Thank you." "Me 2" Ray replied as Kiki cheered with joy and began walking back to their house, unaware that in the forest, the wolves kept a watchful eye on them. Quiet Evening After arriving at Kiki's home, the duo noticed at some of the different items in the house, especially the photo's of the family with a male in each one. Myst looked around and saw the pictures filled with happy moments as she sighed at the happiness. "Feeling a bit down" Ray said walking towards her. Myst nodded. "Yeah." The pain of a broken heart crept up on her, as it had many times before. "I...Never mind. I can't tell you. It's still too soon, you know?" "I understand" Ray said standing next to her as he looked at the photo's, "Between you and me, I'm actually jealous of her" He said crossing his hands as he looked at some of the other photos. Myst closed her eyes, unable to forget her own past. As always, her mind saw the horrific fires that destroyed her past, tore it to shreds. Ironically, she would later choose the very element as her magic. After a moment, she reopened her eyes once more. Damn it! Why now? Why...why am I so afraid of letting people closer? Ray wanted to say something, but stopped when the duo heard foot steps, "Hey, there you guys are, come on dinner is ready" Kiki said as she ran back into the kitchen. Both of their stomach's growled as they turned beet red, "We better get food in us or our stomach's are gonna eat themselves" Ray said walking into the kitchen. Myst walked in just behind Ray. "Oh man, it's gonna feel good to eat something I did't burn with magic." she said, wishing she was joking, but her last meal had the texture of jerky and a very burnt flavor because she mistakenly overcooked it. The two entered to find themselves staring at a banquet of a meal, food as far as the eye could see, making them both drool a bit and their stomachs growl. "I couldn't decide what either of you enjoyed so I cooked everything I could think of" Kiki's mother said as she laid down another bowl of rice. "I think we'll manage" Ray said as he and Myst sat down and thank their host for the food before chowing down. Myst tore into a bowl of rice, Her gut overruled her mind, which just kept ordering her to slow down. Hunger was a natural inhibitor for rational thoughts. Until her basic need was met, there was nothing else important to her. Ray tore into the food as well, having not eaten anything since he arrived to the town as he tore off the meat of a drumstick completely and emptied the rice bowl. "Well, you two have quite the appitite, I better serve some more" Kiki's mom said as she grabbed their empty bowls and went back into the kitchen to refill them. "Wow, I never saw anyone eat mama's cooking like that, except for daddy" Kiki said eating her own food as she saw the two of them slow down from hearing that response. Myst cut the meat of a chicken thigh off of the bone. Kiki's comment had surprised her without a doubt. She had scarfed down an entire bowl of rice in a matter of moments, a rapid pace indeed, even for her. "Your mother is a great cook." she said, now dividing the crispy skin from the meat, an odd ritual to anyone else's eyes, but it reminded her of better times. A face she barely knew stared at her. Only the back of her mind recognized the face after so long, and that face was connected to the word '''mother'. Fried chicken sat on a plate, embellished with childish designs, with the meat and skin separated. Mother had cut it apart, per a certain young girl's fevered demand. It was a comforting thing, but why she would only eat the skin separate was her own secret, one she quite possibly never understood, simply a relic of childhood.'' "Hello? Are you there?" Kiki asked with a drumstick in her hand, noticing how Myst's face looked, to her it was as if she was in some sort of dream. To Ray however, he knew that she was remembering something from her past, due to him often having that same look each time a carrage passed by his Guild. Myst snapped out of her memories almost as quick as she sunk into them. "What? Sorry, I was thinking." she said defensively, unwilling to go further, hoping to cut the ensuing coversation short. "So, how long has this place been under attack?" Ray asked hoping that the change in conversation would ease the mood. "It's been some time, many of the mages here have tried to defeat the kings that control the beast, but nothing, my husband was one of those mages" Kiki's mother said as she took in a deep breath trying not to let any form of crying come out. "They've been here hear for two years now, and we had finally had enough, and sent a request hoping someone would answer" She said cutting up some chicken for Kiki. Myst hung her head. Two years...How can anyone deal with such things for two years? After a moment, she spoke, casting a glance in Ray's direction, her eyes steeled with anger at the beasts. "We're going to get rid of them all. Creatures that simply exist to cause pain like that shouldn't be allowed to get away, period. I can't stand them for what they've done..." Letting her last sentence fade into silence, "Thank you so much..." The mother said smiling as Kiki grinned with a happy smile on her face, making both of the people chuckle a bit as they finished their meal. After dinner, Ray decided to have a little bit of night air to settle his stomach as he was on top of their roof in a medtitative sitting position, calming his mind and allowing his senses to expand. A sense came to his mind as he could feel the presence of another. "It's not wise to try and sneak up on me, if I were any other warrior, you'd be dead" He said refering to Myst as she sat down next to him. Myst almost looked apologetic as she sat down. "Sorry. I just thought maybe I could chill out here. Maybe collect my thoughts." Sighing, she laid back to look at the starry sky. Orion's Belt hung clearly overhead, something Myst did not fail to see. Mother sat next to her on a porch swing, pointing out various constellations in the heavens above. "There is Orion's Belt. You see? When you see the Belt from this angle, you can be sure you're home." Mother's words comforted the child, scared that she could never find her way home. "You seem disturbed about something?" Ray said opening one eye as he looked over to at Myst who was still looking up at the stars. Myst jumped in surprise. "If I told you my story, I'd take all night." She closed her eyes a moment before speaking again. "Sorry, but it's true. If I tell anyone, I promised myself to never cover up, lie, shorten...nothing. The whole story." Not that anyone's ever been interested before. "I am a lot of things Myst, but I have known to be an open ear to many at a time" Ray said releasing his position as he sat next to Myst. Myst sat up and cleared her throat. "I had a pretty normal childhood. Everything was as it should have been. I had a mother, father and a pet dog, what more could a kid ask for? The only sad part is, we lived in the slums. My dad worked for some guild agency or something, but when most of the members were busted for being Dark Mages, dad lost his job, so it was hard at times. When it's all you know, its easy to smile and say, it doesn't hurt to sometimes have to go hungry for a little while longer. And yet, those were happy times. At least we were together. Well, living in poverty, you tend to be around the wrong sort. Bunch of gangs claiming to be legitimate guilds used to harass us for money in exchange for our lives, one gang protecting us from another. But again, it wasn't all that bad. It just cost us a few Jewels a month, and around the holidays or festivals, they were kind enough to let us keep our money, so they weren't all bad, right?" It was here Myst had to stop, unsure of if she even had the emotional strength to continue. Deciding that stopping now would break her oath, she prepared for what was to come. "Well...The gangs got a bit out of hand one month. We had no choice but to try and flee. My parents tried to pack barely enough to get by, even for a short while, but we were found out. How, I never cared to question. It's what they did that haunts me. The leader of the bunch was a fire mage, skilled enough to make good money if he went legit at all. This man...busted into the room we were huddled in, packing our things, torched by dog right in front of me. That was where I started losing it. I was screaming at him, asking him how could he kill my doggie, all she did was try to protect me." at this point, Myst was on the verge of a breakdown, but masked her emotions to finish the tale. "I bet you can guess what that mage did next. He killed my parents, stole our stuff and when he turned to leave, he told me to go. A little brat like me wasn't even good enough to be a slave, but too cute to kill. I escaped that house, just as it was set ablaze. I got far away from there, but with no family, no money, nothing, I had no one. At least not for a while. Some nice man bought me Gehenna and taught me how to use it. It was later that I discovered it was impervious to fire magic, which in a cruel bit of irony, was what I used best." Now that she felt nothing more needed to be said, she started sobbing, unable to get the twisted images of her family dying out of her mind. Her emotional defenses ran short for the first time in a long time, especially around another person, and to her, it felt good. Ray felt her lean on him as his insticts went up, slowly wrapping his arms around her as she released all the pent up frustration inside of her, having her tears soak up into Ray's clothes as he simply held her. "Mental pain is something that can never easily disappear, the actions, the horrors will always be in the back of your mind, wanting to come out and cloud the mind. I know your feelings well, and I am here to say you are not alone" Ray said looking up at the stars. Myst simply sat there, unable for form a decent thought for a minute until she calmed down. "Thank you Ray. Thank you for being here..." She felt vulnerable opening herself up like she had, but deep down, she knew it had to happen at somepoint. "Do not thank me, I too know how pain can easily be there even when gone through hell" He said moving the sleeve of his kimono down, revealing deep scars that could be seen running down his arm up to his shoulder, she slowly ran her hand against it, trying to feel if it was caused by any kind of weapon. "My own mother put me through hell in order to raise a perfect warrior, a mindless husk with the skills of a master, but she failed in one thing, having my father give me humanity with his sacrifce" He said looking over to her. Myst shuddered, trying for a moment to imagine what Ray's life must have been like. After a second, she couldn't imagine anything that could have delt the wounds that scarred so badly. "At least your father did something good for you. No one, not at least since the man who gave me my sword, has ever done much for me. I had to lie and steal to get through life. But, I don't regret it, nor do I resent people. I'm stronger for it. Just as you are stronger for your own trials." "Yes, the path to happiness often has many roads, some which bring great joy or great sadness at times, but it is one we must grit and bear in order to move forward at times. This path will not be easy for us, but in the end, we will bring happiness for a village in it's dire need" He said looking towards her as he smiled at her. Myst smiled. "Yeah. We have to do this. If we don't, I'd hate to see what becomes of this place." Wit that said, she laid back down and again looked at the stars, emotionally dry and tired. Sleep came naturally to her as she gazed at the heavens, an act that granted her a measure of peace and helped to organize the jumbled mess of thoughts circling about her mind. Ray decided to simply let her sleep as he carried her to her room, carrying her like a bride as he slowly opened to her room gently putting her in her bed as he began to cover her up with the blanket. However, he stopped when he sensed anoher person in the same room and looked over to see Kiki holding her teddy bear. "Shouldn't you be in your room sleeping?" Ray asked kindly while she rubbed her eyes. He noticed that she was crying, which made him worry. "What's wrong?" "Well... I had heard about what happened to her.... and I.... Do you think she would mind if I slept with her?" She said holding her teddy bear as she looked at him. At that moment, Ray simply chuckled as he moved out of the way, allowing her to snuggle next to Myst as he pulled up the blanket towards them. He walked out of the room and closed the door softly. Category:Hunter Block: Scythe and Sword Category:Phantombeast Category:Firegod00 Category:Storyline